


Unexpected Reward

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AUish but not really, Cisco/Mick is the main focus, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta'd, the other pairings are background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It must be reiterated: he’s not sure how he ended up in this predicament. He had been perfectly excited for the West-Allen family barbeque, excited for food and friends. And while he was a bit horrified at the surprise guests, Cisco could handle that too. How that somehow boiled down to him wanting to jump Mick is anyone’s guess, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Reward

**Author's Note:**

> this is my new obsession, i can't get this pairing out of my head...
> 
> just for reference, this fic works off the idea that the Rogues are sort of more on the side of good but not quite--enough so that they're friendly with everyone, not just Barry like in the show. I kind of picture it as being after they've done some of their duties as Legends.

Cisco isn’t entirely sure how he ended up in this predicament. His mind is still reeling over Snart, Lisa, and Mick Rory having been invited to Joe’s summer cookout.

Joe seems at ease as Len helps him at the grill; they’re making casual conversation and laughing, even. At some point, Henry wanders over and their conversation just grows louder and more pleasant. It’s frightening, Cisco will admit. He flicks his gaze to Barry and is soothed by the look of horror on his friend’s face. Cisco pretends Barry is horrified because of their supposed nemesis making nice with Joe and Henry, when really Barry is horrified because his two dads and his boyfriend are talking and he’s not there to supervise.

Cisco eventually pulls his attention to Lisa, who seems to be the life of the party. She’s drunk, but not trashed, and is grabbing nearly everyone’s attention without trying. Iris is sidled up close to her and flashing her a warm smile. Iris is pretty clearly drunk, _really_ drunk, but no one else seems concerned so Cisco tries not to be either. He almost steps in when Caitlin plasters herself to Lisa’s other side, but the glare Lisa shoots him is enough to quell any attempt.

As for Cisco—well, he’s leaning against the side of the house. He’s staying out of the way, sipping idly at his too-sweet drink, mostly content to watch the others. He had been alone, up until Mick Rory settled against the wall beside him. That had been a few minutes ago and Cisco’s mind is still racing. Mick hasn’t said anything, has only taken a few drinks from the beer clutched in his hands.

Cisco isn’t sure if he’s meant to say something, but his constant need to fill the silence seems to be malfunctioning. He can’t think of a single thing to say given that the last time he was this close to Mick, the older man was kicking the shit out of him. It’s not exactly pleasant. Cisco distracts himself by drinking more of his margarita until his brain is buzzing happily. He’s not entirely sure what is in his drink, but given that Caitlin made it, it’s sure to knock him on his ass soon.

He’s grinning like a dope when Mick finally speaks.

“Kid.”

Cisco tilts his head to look at Mick; Mick isn’t staring back, so Cisco is treated to the admittedly nice view of his profile. Cisco is so deeply focused on the sharp lines of Mick’s face he almost doesn’t hear the man keep talking.

“M’sorry.” Mick grunts. “For before.”

It takes a few moments for the words to sink in, but when they do Cisco gasps. “Wha—really?”

Mick’s nod is stunted. “It was…” He shrugs. “It was fucked up.” He admits.

Cisco scoffs. “Uh, _yeah_.” He stops to consider it, though. “Gotta say, still way more pissed at Snart for icing Dante’s hands.” Cisco tacks on, half-smiling at Mick.

Mick has a similar expression in place. It’s far from a full smile but the corners of his lips are turning upwards. “We good?”

Cisco is a little startled again at the question, but he nods without hesitation. “Yeah, we’re good.” He raises the hand that isn’t curled around a nearly empty glass. He forms a first and holds it out. “Fist bump.”

Mick looks just as surprised, but returns the gesture nonetheless—he even mimics a little explosion with his hands, and Cisco kind of loves it. They lapse into silence, but the tension from before has vanished. Now it’s comfortable, and Cisco maybe understands why Barry is hanging off Len like a desperate puppy, and why Iris and Caitlin are latched onto Lisa like hungry leeches.

When Cisco inches minutely closer, he tries to keep it subtle.

Mick’s rumbling laugh tells him such subtly was not successful.  “What, kid? You wanna be like them?”

Cisco shrugs and tries to avoid answering by taking a sip of his drink. When the rim of the glass hits his lips, though, he finds his glass empty. He stares down at the glass, personally offended. He shrugs again. “I guess.”

“Don’t tell me you’re still waitin’ on a first kiss or something like that.”

Cisco’s skin flushes, from his face to his chest and up to his hairline. His ears burn with the heat of the blush. “No!” He snaps, indignant and too loud. It draws momentary attention their way, but the other party-goers lose interest fast. “No.” Cisco says again. “Just.” He groans; he’s too drunk to bite his tongue, and he just hopes Mick is ready for the word vomit about to happen. “Barry is _Barry_. He’s good-looking and smart and he’s a fucking superhero! He has girls, guys, whatever—people digging on him all the time!” Cisco’s voice isn’t loud, more of a stage whisper that falls under the radar of the rest of the party. “And Snart—well, shit, he might be an asshole but he’s hot too!

“And Lisa is gorgeous, Iris and Caitlin too, not to mention the three of them are way too clever for their own good.” He pauses in his tirade. “If those three date each other, it’s gonna be hell.”

Mick grunts in agreement, and then Cisco is launching back into his rant.

“Anyway, man, I mean—they’re all so attractive! And talented! And smart! They’re just, like, the whole package, dude.” Cisco slumps further against the wall with a sigh. “And I mean, I’m not really that different from them and yet.” He waves his hand around in a vague gesture. “And yet.”

Mick is silent long enough for Cisco to leave and return with a new drink. It’s still sweet but the boozy taste is almost overwhelming, and Cisco is dreading the hangover he’s bound to have tomorrow. Cisco’s new drink is half gone by the time Mick responds.

“You’re just as good as them.” He takes a sip of his own beer. “Better, maybe. You built our guns. That’s some crazy shit.”

Cisco kind of hates remembering the guns he built for the Rogues, but Mick has a point: he built those. Despite the fact they’re usually used for nefarious purposes, Cisco still created three incredibly powerful and well-designed weapons. He supposes he can be proud of them at least a little bit.

“And what y’did for your brother.” Mick adds. He doesn’t elaborate, only nods, but Cisco gets the gist. “You’re not gonna be like them, cuz you’re better. You’re gonna get someone better than them.”

The blush that had faded slightly returns full force. Cisco busies himself with finishing off his drink. His heart is pounding with nerves and eventually he has to set his glass down before he drops and breaks it. When he settles against the wall again, his and Mick’s arms are brushing. Cisco swallows noisily but can’t find any words.

The silence stretches and, again, it’s not uncomfortable. Or, at least, it’s not uncomfortable in the same way as before. It’s tense but with something other than anger or bad blood. It’s tense with the same thing that’s bubbling between Barry and Len, or Caitlin and Iris and Lisa. Cisco feels light-headed when the words rush through his mind: _sexual tension_.

It must be reiterated: he’s not sure how he ended up in this predicament. He had been perfectly excited for the West-Allen family barbeque, excited for food and friends. And while he was a bit horrified at the surprise guests, Cisco could handle that too. How that somehow boiled down to him wanting to jump Mick is anyone’s guess, really.

There’s got to be something in the booze, Cisco thinks. Only logical explanation.

“Or, kid, maybe we’re just attracted to each other.” Mick’s voice cuts into his thoughts and Cisco realizes he’s been talking aloud for who knows how long. He clams up and is readying himself to flee when Mick blocks his path. Cisco’s view of the party gets hidden behind Mick’s broad frame; the man’s arms cage Cisco in and his body heat overcomes Cisco’s senses.

“That’s a definite possibility.” Cisco agrees. His tongue feels too dry, but he forces himself to keep talking. “I mean. The ball is really more in your court.” Cisco dares to look Mick in the eyes. “Because I’m kind of definitely attracted to you.”

Mick’s smirk gives Cisco a pretty good idea of what he’s thinking. Mick towers over Cisco a bit, and he bends until their faces are inches apart. “This okay?” He asks quietly.

Distantly, Cisco thinks the sounds of the part have died down and his heart jackrabbits at the thought of them having an audience. Despite that, he nods. “Definitely okay.” And with that, he surges up to close the gap between them. Mick’s lips are dry but soft and the way he growls into the kiss has Cisco’s knees buckling.

Cisco is glad he set his drink down, otherwise he probably would have dropped it the moment the kiss began. With his hands free, he can grip Mick’s shirt and haul him closer. Mick radiates body heat like a furnace, and Cisco feels almost suffocated by the combination of hot summer air and _Mick_. Cisco hums into the kiss, back arching when one of Mick’s hands takes him by the hip.

Cisco isn’t sure how long the kiss lasts, but when they’re pulling back for air people are hooting and hollering. He hides his renewed blush against Mick’s shoulder. Cisco’s thankful that Mick stands still, his thumb rubbing soothing circles against Cisco’s hip. The skin on skin contact makes Cisco shiver in delight.

He raises his head only after the catcalls and whistling have died down. Mick is staring, face relaxed and patient, with a grin fixed on his lips. It’s a small, hungry smile that has Cisco’s toes curling. Mick leans in again and their noses brush softly.

“Told ya you could do better than your friends.” Mick teases.

Cisco laughs and laughs until he cries, and when Caitlin and Barry ask what’s so funny, Cisco is laughing too hard to explain.


End file.
